matches
by Welly
Summary: Greg and Sara go to a scene where they're held hostage


Title: Matches Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Sara Spoilers: No Series/sequel: No Archive: If you want to Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.  
Summary: Greg and Sara get called to a scene, where they're held hostage.

INTRODUCTION

Greg was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch. It was 4:23am. He looked back at the ceiling. Sara rolled over, and nestled her face in Greg's chest. Greg smiled. "Can't sleep?" asked Sara.  
"Something like that," said Greg. "Me neither," said Sara.  
Greg leant down, and kissed Sara on the top of the head. She kissed him back. He gently rolled her over onto her back, and he kissed her some more. Sara smiled, and kissed Greg.  
The phone rang.  
"I should get that," said Sara.  
"It'll go away," said Greg, kissing Sara's neck.  
"No," said Sara, rolling over onto her side, he back to Greg. She picked up the phone.  
Greg sighed, and stared back at the ceiling.  
"Grissom, what's up?" asked Sara.  
"We're swamped, and I need you to work a case," said Grissom.  
"I'll be right in," said Sara, sitting up.  
"It's a two man job," said Grissom, "and I can't get a hold of Sanders. He's not answering at home, and his cell's off"  
"Oh, I think I know where he is," said Sara, looking down at Greg.  
Greg smiled.

SCENE 1- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

"I can't believe we got called in on our night off," sighed Greg, as the two CSIs went into the warehouse that was now their crime scene.  
"I know," said Sara. "It sucks. But there's nothing we can do about it"  
"I guess," said Greg, putting down his kit. "So where is everyone"  
"I don't know," said Sara, looking around the empty warehouse.  
The two CSIs then heard a scream.  
"What was that?" asked Greg, as Sara ran over to the stairs. He followed her, and the two of them ran up the stairs, pulling their guns out as they went. When they got to the top, they were grabbed by a group of men in ski masks. They had their guns taken off of them, and they were stood against a wall with a group of police officers, all of who had been disarmed. Greg looked around. There were men stood a few metres away, their guns trained on the group. In the corner of the room was a group of four men, huddled together, deep in conversation. Greg swallowed hard.

SCENE 2- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

"I'll tell you what I want," said the man, the leader of the group. "We've been through this. I want two million dollars, that's what I want. I've had enough of this. I've given you six hours. How long do you want, huh"  
Two of the men went over to the young police officer sat down next to Greg, and pulled her to her feet. They dragged her out to the middle of the room, and poured petrol over her. She screamed. One of the men pulled out a box of matches, and lit one of them. He dropped it on the woman, she burst into flames. She screamed, a mixture of terror and agony, and dropped to the ground. Greg felt Sara squeeze his hand, and he squeezed it back. The woman was dead.

SCENE 3- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

Greg was thirsty, and his legs felt numb. The room smelled of burnt flesh, and Greg's claustrophobia was setting in, slowly consuming him. He could feel his heart beating quicker, and he knew that his breathing was speeding up. His hands felt clammy, and he wanted to get out of there. He was having trouble concentrating, and couldn't make out the words that the man on the phone was saying. Greg could tell that the man wasn't happy. He looked angry.  
Two men approached Greg, and grabbed his arms, hauling him to his feet. Greg looked at Sara. Help me.  
Sara wanted to get up, to run to Greg, to throw her arms around him, to save him. She knew that if she did that, she'd be shot dead, but she had to do something. "NO"  
"Sara!" cried Greg, as the two men poured petrol over his body. He instantly felt light-headed.  
"GREG"  
At that, a large group of men came running up the stairs to the mezzanine floor. SWAT. They shot the men in the ski masks, and as he one nearest Greg struck a match, he dropped to the ground. Sara screamed. The man in the ski mask dropped the flaming match, and it set fire to a small pool of petrol right by Greg. One of the quicker thinking SWAT team members grabbed Greg, and pulled him to safety. Sara screamed again.  
"Everyone okay?" asked the leader of SWAT once the gun fire had stopped.  
Sara ran over to Greg, and threw her arms around him. His knees gave way, and she sat him down on the ground. She put her hands on his face. "Greg"  
"I'm okay," said Greg in a voice that was so quiet that Sara could barely hear him.  
"Do you need an ambulance?" asked one of the SWAT team.  
Greg shook his head.  
"Are you sure?" asked Sara.  
"I just need a shower," said Greg.  
Sara smiled. She was happy that Greg was okay. He still had his sense of humour, he'd be alright.  
"Is it over?" asked one of the police officer.  
"Yeah," said SWAT. "It's over"  
"Did you hear that?" asked Sara, stroking Greg's face. "It's over"  
Greg sighed.

SCENE 4- SARA'S TAHOE

"We need to go back to the lab," said Sara. "We can't work this case anymore"  
Greg got into Sara's car, and pulled his blanket right around him. He was scared to be in the car, because he was still covered in petrol, and he was worried that he was going to burst into flames. Also, the enclosed space that Sara's Tahoe was, did nothing to help his feeling of claustrophobia. He just wanted to stay outside, and escape everything. He wanted to escape the warehouse, escape going back to the lab, escape being soaked in petrol, escape everything.  
The journey back to the lab was quiet. Greg didn't say a single word. Every few minutes, Sara would ask him if he was okay, and he would reply with a simple "Mm hmm," or an "Uh huh.  
Sara wanted to say something reassuring to Greg, but she couldn't find the right words. Most of all, though, she wanted to stop the car, get out, and throw her arms around Greg and give him a cuddle. She decided against this.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"What happened to you two?" asked Nick.  
Greg looked at the ground, and pulled his blanket tighter.  
"Long story," said Sara. "Tell you later, we got to go shower"  
"Okay," said Nick, walking off. Sara took Greg by the hand. "Come on, babe"  
Greg followed Sara into the shower room. She locked the door. Greg let Sara take the blanket from him, albeit reluctantly, and the two of them got undressed. Sara turned the water on, and got it to a nice temperature. Greg stood still, trembling slightly, letting the water wash away some of the petrol. He knew that petrol and water didn't mix, so he'd have to actually wash away the rest of the petrol himself, he couldn't just let it run off of him. Sara picked up a sponge, squeezed some shower gel into it, and gently rubbed Greg's back. Greg sighed. All he wanted to do, was go to sleep. He was finding it hard to stay standing, he wanted to lie down. His breathing had calmed down, and, being there with Sara, the small shower room didn't seem as small. Sara picked up Greg's arms, and gently washed them as well. She then went on to wash Greg's chest, and then she turned around. "Do me"  
Greg picked up a sponge, and squeezed some shower gel onto it. He gently did the exact same to Sara as she'd just done to him, and he kissed her on the neck. She smiled, and picked up the shampoo. She then gently washed Greg's hair, and he found this very soothing and comforting. He leant his head back, and rested it on Sara's shoulder.

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

"Okay," said Grissom. "Talk to me." He looked at the two CSIs sat in front of. Only Sara looked back. Greg was looking at the floor.  
"Uh, we followed protocol to the letter," said Sara. "We went inside the warehouse, heard a scream, found the source of it, and got grabbed by a group of guys"  
"Then you were held hostage for six hours?" checked Grissom.  
"Along with six police officers," said Sara. "Yes"  
"And how many people were hostage-takers?" asked Grissom.  
"Seven," replied Sara.  
"So you were held hostage"  
"And then one of the police officers was killed," said Sara.  
"What happened to them?" asked Grissom.  
"Uh, she was doused in petrol," said Sara, putting her hand on Greg's leg, an action that Grissom couldn't see. "And then they set her on fire"  
Grissom gasped. "Oh my goodness"  
"We were held for two more hours," said Sara, "and then the leader said that he'd had enough. Two guys grabbed Greg, and covered him in petrol, and then SWAT burst in. It was all over so quickly"  
"You got covered in petrol?" asked Grissom, looking at Greg.  
Greg nodded, his gaze remaining fixed on the ground.  
"Well, have you washed?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded again.  
"I'm so sorry you had that done to you," said Grissom, trying to put visions of Greg's burning body to the back of his mind.  
Greg blinked slowly, and Sara gently rubbed his leg.  
"I'm going to need you two to give written statements," said Grissom.  
"Sure," said Sara. "Okay."

SCENE 7- SARA'S HOUSE

"I'm going to put some dinner on," said Sara. "What would you like"  
Greg didn't reply. He was sat on the sofa, staring at the carpet in front of him. Sara shut the cupboard she'd just opened, and stepped over to Greg. As she got nearer, she saw that his bottom lip was trembling, and he had tears in his eyes. "Greg"  
Greg put his hands to his face, and burst into tears.  
"Oh Greg," said Sara, jumping onto the couch and wrapping her arms tightly round Greg. "Let it out"  
Greg turned his head into Sara's shoulder, and she gently rubbed his back. "It's okay"  
"I thought I was going to die," sobbed Greg.  
Sara welled up. She thought he was going to die as well. She didn't know how she'd cope with Greg not being in her life anymore, and she tried not to think about it. "You're okay now," said Sara soothingly. "You're okay"  
"I was scared I was going to lose you," said Greg.  
"I was scared too," said Sara. "But it's okay now. I'm safe. You're safe. We're both safe"  
"I guess so," said Greg.  
"I know so," grinned Sara.  
Greg pulled away from Sara, and she wiped the tears off his face.  
Greg pulled Sara's hands away from his face, and held them gently. "Sara, I love you so much"  
"I love you too," said Sara, closing her eyes and slowly kissing Greg. "More than you can imagine."

END 


End file.
